JSA: Justice, Through The Ages
by Batguy
Summary: The Third Crusade. A small cluster of men, under the command of Alan of Scott's Vale, betray their general and their king to harbor an Islamic prince Khufu. They flee to the Gotheim Forest, where they challenge the evil sheriff: Jonathan the Sorrowful!


_**JUSTICE SOCIETY OF AMERICA: JUSTICE, THROUGH THE AGES**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable (or not so recognisable!) characters. They belong to DC Comics. The JSA were created by Gardner Fox and Sheldon Mayer.**_

_**Note: All of the main characters are, however loosely, based on DC comics (primarily JSA) characters. They should generally be recognisable but it is not particularly relevant if you don't know who certain characters are. Hell, you could have NEVER read a comic and read this story perfectly fine. For anyone interested, I will update this list if need be (if I add in more characters, which I almost certainly will do!), but this is hereby the official list of characters with their DCU counterparts:**_

_**Captain Alan of Scott's Vale- Green Lantern/ Alan Scott**_

_**Richard of Tyler- Hourman III, Rick Tyler**_

**_Edward- Wildcat/ Ted Grant_**

_**Prince Khufu- Hawkman/ Carter Hall**_

_**The Mighty Adam- Black Adam/ Teth Adam/ Theo Adam**_

_**James of Garrick- The Flash/ Jay Garrick**_

_**Albert- The Atom/ Al Pratt**_

_**Young Albert- Atom Smasher/ Al Rothstein**_

_**Sir Theodore- Starman/ Jack Knight**_

_**Morgan, the Seer- Mordru the Wizard**_

**_Lord Jonathan, the Sorrowful One- Johnny Sorrow_**

_**Solomon- Solomon Grundy**_

_**General Sir Samuel Dodds- Sandman/ Sand/ Sandy Hawkins**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: The Siege of Khandos**_

The fortress city of Khandos, deep in the Holy Land, was visible for miles. It was the last Islamic defence before the Crusader army reached Jerusalem itself. Tents were lined up two miles from the great city.

Captain Alan of Scott's Vale sat with his men around a camp fire on the chilly plain at night, playing dice. He was in charge of a good squad of men; men that he could trust in the heat of battle. Men like young Richard of Tyler, the _appallingly _polite and devout James of Garrick, the fearless, short figure of the former urchin Albert, and his huge nephew, the tough-as-nails Young Albert, and, finally, the somewhat mischievous Edward, son of Grant, a cheating gambler and petty thief, but no doubt a great man to have by your side in any battle.

"Edward, I _saw _ya that time," Spat Old Albert.

"_What?" _Groaned Edward, the very picture of innocence.

"Men," Alan spoke harshly, as he saw a figure on a horse approaching, "Sir?"

The horseman was instantly recognisable. The fine long, grey hair and the neatly cut goatee beard were trademarks of Sir Theodore, an infamous nobleman, and behind him came the young general in charge of the whole siege of Khandos; General Sir Samuel Dodds.

"General Sir Samuel Dodds," Heralded Theodore proudly.

"General," Alan rose from his seat.

"Scott's Vale, isn't it?" _Oh wonderful, _thought Alan, _He's trying to be polite. That means I'm about to be my sent to near certain death for nothing, _"Shall I take that as a 'yes', sir, or do you wish to address your commander?"

"Yes, _lord_," Alan said as calmly as possible. He _loathed _the general.

"Well, captain, I have a daring mission for you to perform," Dodds whispered, "A scout has picked up a lapse in guards on the Eastern Wall of the city. It may be gone even by and we couldn't possibly get _all _of the men down there in time, but… well… your men are looking ready. Would you be able to perform such a mission, perchance?"

"Of course, my lord," Replied Alan, "What shall we do in the city?"

"Well, some of you must open the gates," Frowned Dodds, "But that will only take two men, and stealth is the key, sir. Indeed it is, sir. The others of your men… must _infiltrate…_" Dodds' pronunciation was _sickeningly _pomp and precise, "the palace of _Koo-Foo… _and kill that damned _Saracen prince… _I shall leave Theodore here to guide you. He is my spymaster, you know, and he knows the city like the back of his own _hand_."

"Yes, milord," Alan nodded respectfully, "As you wish, _milord._"

"Splendid. I shall leave it to you, eh, Theo?"

"But… _sir,_" Stammered the spymaster, "I don't… I can't… _I don't… I…"_

"_Yes, _Theo?"

"N-nothing… lord."

"Wonderful."

Alan watched the general ride away and glanced at his men, then at the panicky spymaster. It was going to be one _Hell _of a night…

_**NEXT: The attack on Khandos!**_


End file.
